Jellal and Merudy Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by Woody K
Summary: Request from seleneplaysgames. They are actually under the tree, on a date, getting cozy.


Jellal Fernandez had driven for the last couple of hours to get there, parked outside the train station he couldn't help but have a stomach full of butterflies. He had seen photos of Merudy and shown her photos of him, explained that he didn't think he was that great looking but she had agreed to meet up with him anyway. They were both just getting out of long and difficult relationships and after spending hours chatting they had decided to meet up, have a drink, catch a film and just see how things went. He was dressed in a customary black jacket, black pants, a white soft touch shirt just comfortable but reasonably smart as he kept looking out the window waiting to spot her.

As he stared he watched Merudy walk out, it took him a minute to realise it was her in a red dress, difficult to tell the colour in this light but he knew it was dark red like she had told him. Curves that excited him, a face that made him smile she spotted the car and walked over, the butterflies went crazy. She opened the door and slid into the car, he turned to face her and said, "Hi, I'm Jellal, just so you know you have the right car..."

He was trying to be funny whilst his heart was beating wildly.

"Hi, Jellal."

Merudy leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm Merudy just so you know you picked up the right person..."

He smiled, turned the key and headed into town, he had driven round a couple of times earlier, found the cinema so he knew where it was, found the pubs nearest to it so was slightly more organised than usual. He pulled in beside a pub and walked inside with her. They sat in a booth towards the corner of the room. He sipped his drink as she tasted hers and wondered if she was as nervous as he was. Chatting to her about family, jobs, interests he found that they had yet even more things in common, he tried to avoid it but his eyes did keep wandering between chats, taking her in, enjoying the curves, the nicely rounded full breasts, her eyes that seem to sparkle when she laughed and the way her lips curled in a little smile at his sorry attempts at making her laugh.

Looking at his watch, he realised it was time to head off for the film. They finished their drinks and headed out to the car again, driving up to the cinema, he insisted on paying this time around as it was his treat for her. They took their seats in the back row and he made a joke about yawning and putting his arm around her but was surprised when she curled in to him. She smelled quite nice and it had been a while since he had felt like cuddling up to someone at the cinema. The lights dimmed and the music kicked in, along with more and more advertisements.

Finally the film started and he sat, watching contentedly and feeling her pressed against his side, almost without thinking, he lowered his head to her hair and kissed he top of her head gently whilst she watched feeling her wriggle in a bit closer, one hand gently stroking her whilst they watched the film. The film ended and slowly, reluctantly, they uncurled from each other, stretching and smiling they wandered out of the cinema, chatting, they had slightly differing opinions on the best and worst bit and the bits that they missed out, but overall, they had both enjoyed it. Sliding into the car, they made their way back to the pub and slid into the same booth again, soft drink for him, another JD and a coke for her. She slid slightly closer to him and he gently hugged her, not sure about how far he should go, not sure about how she felt, he was rubbish at reading people.

Jellal slowly leaned into her and kissed Merudy's neck softly just below the ear, complimenting her on how beautiful she was, loving the little blush that came to her cheeks, she turned and her lips met his, kissing softly as he held her to him. The bell went and the bar was shutting up as he finished his drink and picked up her coat for her to slip into, heading back out to the car. He leant over and kissed her as she turned towards him, his tongue on hers as he said, "Guess I had better get you home then..."

"Guess so..."

"I hope I can come and meet you again or you want to come and meet me..."

"I think it could be arranged."

He turned the key and started the car, carefully driving her home. Jellal dropped her at the end of her street. Leaning over, he kissed her gently.

"I look forward to seeing you again Merudy... I have had an amazing night."

She smiled, kissed him and promised she would come and visit him soon before sliding out of the car and walking into her house. He drove all the way home with the biggest smile on his face...


End file.
